I'll Warm Your Lips, They're Just Like Snow
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: A serie of little OS about Ai and Makoto in this cold time of december. A Makoai christmas calendar for you my dears and you can suggest the next day theme in the comment !
1. Day One : Ice-cream

**Like I said I'll write a little OS (really small only a few paragraph or lines) for each day of december. I have some to catch up already. Also each day will have a theme and if you want to suggest one you're free to do it in the comment. For the moment my dear Rika-chan provided the first one ! I hope it will make you happy and all warm inside in this really fucking freezing month (at least here we are freezing our asses, it's terrible, I want to migrate).**

**As for the setting : Ai and Makoto are together, studying in Tokyo and sharing an appartment like the lovey-dovey couple they are.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day One : Ice-cream<strong>

Makoto quickly closed the door behind him, shaking the snow off his coat, not realizing it fell on the floor, wetting it. He was refrigerated, limbs stiffened by the cruel cold and lips almost blue from what he could see in the mirror of their hall.

Fortunately his classes and the week were over, he had the whole week-end to cover himself in thick blanket and avoid the snow and wind raging outside.

Warmth was beginning to relax and loosen up his body and fingers, finally allowing him to take off his coat and boots before entering the living room.

Here another source of warmth, very different but even better was waiting for him.

"Hey honey ! Want some ?"

Ai was on the couch, under one of his fluffy and furry cover, a cup of hot cocoa in hand. Makoto practically launched at the drink. Then, when the burning liquid slided down his throat, the last prickles due to the cold vanished. Turning toward his boyfriend with a grateful smile, he started to crawl beside him on the sofa.

His mouth wandered in Ai's neck, tasting the sweet heated skin, appreciating its softness. He nibbled at it in a way which made the younger giggle and squirm and he grinned. His lips slowly making their way on his jaw, his cheek, he eventually reached the lips. And as he pressed his mouth against them, horror striked him.

Ai laughed playfully as he jumped back, rubbing his palm on his lips. His lips who were freezing one second ago.

"W...Why are your mouth that cold ?"

Ai shrugged before taking a plate on the coffee table in front of him. That's when Makoto noticed what it contained. Ice-cream. Freaking ice-cream. Who was eating ice-cream in winter when it was colder than siberia outside ?!

His horrified eyes met Ai's innocent one.

"Pumpkin and yule log flavor. Want to try ?"

Makoto whined and rolled on the couch, hiding his desesperate face in Ai's lap.

"How can you hate it without tasting it ?"

There was obvious teasing in this tone. His weird boyfriend be damned. He was more cruel than winter.


	2. Day Two : Furry Socks

**Day Two : Furry Socks**

Makoto closed his book and let a relieved sigh escape his mouth. Finally. His test was in a few days and he had a tons of books to read in order to be perfectly prepared for it. Being in a teaching education program was way harder than he expected and studying for it was quite demanding.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was past midnight, Ai must be sleeping by now. Or waiting for him to come to bed. He studied in the living-room since he knew Ai couldn't fall asleep with the light on. But it was also hard for him to fall asleep with Makoto studying this late, he often worried way too much about it.

With a yawn he stood up and put his book on the coffee table. Then he walked to their bedroom, trying to be as silent as possible in case Ai was really sleeping. He poked his head in the room and smiled when he saw a form wrapped in the sheet like a fluffy burrito. Ai had the nasty tendency to steal the cover at night, habit who was even worst in winter when Makoto fleed the cold like the pest. He crawled on the mattress before lying next to his boyfriend, cautiously pulling a corner of the cover and successfully retrieving half of it. With a victorious grin, he scooted closer to the sleeping boy, sneaking his feet close to his. Ai's extremities were usually icy but since he was in this warm cocoon since an hour or two they must be perfectly heated by now. He was so going to take advantage of it by intertwining their limbs and absord the delicious warmth of his lover's body.

His feet found Ai's. Yet instead of warming up, he froze. They were weird. Ai's feet were weird. Furrily weird. He didn't think too much before straightening and snatching the fabric covering their legs.

"Mmmmn...Whatta' you doin' Mako..." A grumpy voice asked him.

He didn't answer. Ai's feet were covered by something thick, furry and bright pink.

"Are those...socks ?"

Ai pushed himself on his elbows, looking drowsy and lost, making Makoto feel a bit guilty. But with his fear of anything foreign and furry crawling in their room and under their covers he reacted instinctively. What ? Who said he was too sensitive to horror movies ?!

"M'yeah ? Why ?"

"Nothing it just felt weird and...this is an interesting shade of pink."

Ai was now awake enough to flush a little.

"Well it's Gou-chan who gave them to me. Told her my feet were always freezing so she bought me a pack of those at her lunch pause, as an early christmas present. They're super warm it's nice." He added timidly, wriggling his toes in the socks.

Makoto was still looking at those, perplex.

"It's really bright. And really pink." He mumbled pensively.

Wrong choice of words. Ai could be really grouchy when awakened and it surely did not improved his mood if someone made possibly critical comments about his weird items. Makoto's words, who were only perplex and not at all mocking, weren't well received.

"Well sorry, I wasn't with Gou to choose them. And anyway there's nothing wrong with pink, as a gay man I thought you would be less limited." He groaned, exagerating his word's meaning.

"It's not that I'm just...I'm sorry if I am a bit taken aback after feeling my boyfriend woolly feet against mine. I'm just not used to sleep with a furry cosplayer, sorry." He retorted. For his defense it was the exhaustion who made him act like a dick.

Ai's eyes widened before darkening, his resent almost palpable. Makoto bit his lips, panicking. Shit, shit, shit that's not what he meant to say. But it was too late, Ai was lying down and turning his back to him. Which was never good, a tired and vexed Ai was often spiteful as well.

"Ai ? I'm sorry I didn't mean..." He tried to apologize.

"Go to sleep honey, it's late." He cut him, voice suspiciously soft and nice.

Yet Makoto obeyed, he didn't want to worsen the situation even more. But he knew there was chances he would have a bad surprise tomorrow.

He wasn't paranoiac. Indeed the morning after when he woke up alone, Ai already gone for his early classes, and opened his closet he couldn't find his socks. Only a pile of furry ones.

He had to admit they were incredibly warm. And comfy. And soft. He should stop questionning his boyfriend weird possessions already. He should buy him another pack to make amend. And another one for himself. What ? They were warm. And comfy. And super soft.


	3. Day Three : Christmas Shopping

**Day Three : Christmas Shopping**

Makoto was humming, content and relaxed. Him and Ai finally had a day-off to spend together and they could take the opportunity to go christmas shopping. Not for them of course, they would buy their lover's present separately, they were merely choosing their friends and family's gifts.

Makoto already bought some video games for his siblings as well as some sweets for his dad, from whom he inherited his sweet tooth, and golden earrings for his mother. He knew Ai had bought some really fine wine and beautiful glasses for his mother, who had such refined tastes, and nothing for his father, whom he avoided completely since they had a fight about Ai's "lifestyle". But they had to forget the bitter things, it was a month of joy and love after all.

Looking at the bags he was carrying, he made a quick inventory of what they picked for their friends. Some bitter alcoholic chocolates for Rin, who was one of the rare and weird person who appreciated them. "The thousand and one ways to master the mackerel" a recipe book for Haru, Makoto had snorted so hard when Ai brandished this to his face. Some excellent painting furnitures for Rei who had just started to take art classes in his free time. Some old hard rock CDs for Sousuke who was getting to like occidental music more and more. A subscription for Monthly Muscle Magazine for Gou, neither of them knew what could have pleased her more, really… And for Momo an amazing book about beetles and insects of every kinds and how to raise them. Which only left Nagisa.

Suddenly Makoto noticed Ai wasn't following him anymore and he turned around, panicked. His boyfriend could be easily distracted when they were going shopping, often stopping in front of a showcase to admire some strange items.

His eyes fell on a silver mop of hair standing right before a large window. Bingo.

He scurried toward Ai, arms tensing in pain as his heavy bags bounced with every step. The younger was staring at something behind the glass. As Makoto approached, he realized it was a sort of candy cane. Made of silicone. With buttons on its curved end…Oh lord…

"Ai ?" He asked cautiously.

This one barely looked at him as he hummed a yes. He was focused on the…toy.

"I don't want to rush you but we have to find a present for Nagisa and…" He tried to distract his attention from this thing.

Oh. Now that he remembered, Nagisa offered Ai something really embarassing last year. Something Ai threw at the other end of the room the moment he opened it. Something really shameful yet quite amusing for Nagisa perverted sense of humor. Was Ai trying to get his revenge ? Well, he had to crush his dreams.

"Ai…I suppose you're still mad at Nagisa for his 'surprise' of last year…But you realize that it's Nagisa ? And that he will only take pleasure and not feel an inch of embarassment at receiving this kind of thing ?"

Ai frowned and shrugged in what Makoto supposed was resignation. Himself smiled in relief as his boyfriend turned away from the damned toy. But it vanished when he saw the mischevious smirk he arbored.

"…But who told you it was for Nagisa ? Hum ?"

Then, with a slight giggle in front of Makoto's horrified face, he entered the shop.

"Ai ?…You're kidding right ?"

No answer.

"…AI !"

* * *

><p><strong>Friendly reminder that you can suggest a theme in the comment for the next day<strong>


	4. Day Four : Breakfast In Bed

**Day Four : Breakfast In Bed**

Believe it or not but there was something even more pleasurable than starting the holidays and being able to sleep until noon after a full week of exams. There was waking up to the delicious scent of a breakfast made by your boyfriend. A christmas themed breakfast. And, unbelievable but true, not burned for once.

"Rise and shine." An angelic voice sang above him.

His heavy eyelids slowly opened and a divine vision hit him. His beautiful boyfriend wearing one of his jumper, who slided down his shoulder revealing his pale smooth skin, and holding a warm plate of pancakes, strawberries and whipped cream.

"Am I in heaven ?" He muttered, unsuccessfully trying to push himself on his elbows.

"Wow I should have forced you to eat more yesterday. You must be in a severe state of hypoglycemia."

Makoto chuckled tiredly as Ai giggled and put a pillow behing his back, helping him to sit.

"Here. To celebrate the first day of our holidays."

He excitedly handed him the plate. Where a pancake Santa Claus with eyes and beard made of whipped cream, nose and hat made of strawberries was staring at him.

"Never thought I would wake up one day with Santa in my bed."

God, he was awfully stupid when exhausted.

"Idiot !" Ai agreed with his silent lamentation, playfully smacking his arm. "Sorry for waking you up but I thought it would be good to make you eat something. Yesterday you went straight to bed, stomach empty." He explained, worry tainting his features.

Makoto smiled fondly at him before leaning forward and brushing their noses together.

"It's okay, I appreciate the attention. I also appreciate the fact that I'm not going to eat coal this time."

Ai huffed, smacking him a bit harder.

"It was one time ! I'm not that terrible at cooking, eat and you'll see !"

"Your wish is my command, oh tender and sweet boyfriend of mine." He chuckled again as Ai rolled his eyes, a smile slowly replacing the pout, betraying his amusment.

The meal was truly delightful. In five minutes the strawberries and pancakes were swallowed and he was dipping his spoon in the rest of the whipped cream, bringing it to his mouth cautiously. Not enough apparently, since some slided down and fell on his chest, just under the collarbone.

"Crap ! Well at least I didn't get any on the sheet. Ai could you hand me a tissue or..."

He was speechless as the silver-haired boy straddled his hips and bent over his torso. Licking the whipped cream conscientiously. Tongue tickling his skin. Teeth slighty nipping it. Then he backed out a little.

"Sorry..." He flushed like a poppy yet did not look sorry at all.

Suddenly Makoto felt his inside growl for another kind of meal, his eyes darkening due to another kind of hunger.

Fortunately he thought and managed to put the plate on the bedside table before making them roll, pushing Ai in the mattress.

"Thanks for the meal..." He smiled hesitantly, feeling the heat of his blush creeping on his neck and ears.

Yet it didn't stop him from catching up for his whole week of exams and abstinence where he hardly got a taste of his boyfriend.

Breakfast in bed sure was a divine invention.


	5. Day Five : Advent Calendar

**Day Five : Advent Calendar**

Ai knew Makoto was desesperately addicted to chocolate. If you wanted to offer him the perfect gift no need to think too much, chocolate would do. When it was Valentine you could see him squirm in impatience with a goofy smile, seriously. Ai had no problem with it, everybody was allowed to have its little sinful pleasure, for Makoto it was gluttony for chocolate and it was perfectly harmless.

Except when he did that.

"No need to stare at me with this big innocent smile, I saw you. Put them back."

"Wha...Hmpf !...Whatta're you tawking aboutf ?" He asked, mouth still obviously full.

Ai raise an unimpressed eyebrow. Makoto's grin fell and he adopted his "I'm all going to explain" face. The younger didn't let him try before grabbing his hands and snatching them open. They were full of chocolates.

"Makoto. You stole those from MY advent calendar right ?"

The brunette, knowing it was no use to lie anymore, smiled sheepishly at him with big pleading eyes, in a vain attempt to gain his pity.

"There's a reason why I bought TWO advent calendar, I know how you love chocolate and don't like to share them. And it's still not enough for you, you big greedy thief ?"

This time he expected his boyfriend to at least try to justify himself. The later swallowed loudly, Ai's chocolates remain sliding in his stomach.

"...Well...Apparently no ?"

"That's all you have to say ?"

"But Ai I already finished mine and you know how weak I am for..." Makoto cracked, whining plaintively as Ai frowned more and more.

"What do you mean you finished yours ? We are only the 5th and..."

The older cringed as Ai looked at his advent calendar.

"...Tachibana Makoto ! You ate all your chocolates ?!"

"I was too weak to fight it Ai !" The brunette immediatly cried, playing the victim. " They were whispering my name with their delightful suave voices ! I had to do it !"

"Oh yeah and I suppose my chocolates too were flirting with you ?" Ai rolled his eyes, incredulous. "Anyway, no more chocolates for you, I'm going to hide those and if you want another advent calendar you will buy it yourself."

The moment he tried to take his calendar from the wall, Makoto gripped his wrist, looking almost panicked.

"No please ! They're so good I won't be able to live without them, even for a day, even for an hour ! You don't need them, you always say you're gaining too much weight after holidays or celebrations ! Think about how fat your butt will get if you eat those chocolates, think about it !"

If Ai hadn't knew Makoto better he would have gotten angry and take those words for machismo or superficiality. But he knew it was only a stupid and desesperate attempt to make him give up on his chocolates. And he wasn't going to let these poor menaces scare him.

He had the perfect counterattack for the situation.

"Oh I don't think that my butt gaining some fat is that bad. I perfectly know I'm not overweight. Plus don't try to tell me you don't like it. I know you're staring at it with adoration everytime you think I can't see you, you're almost drooling it's kind of alarming. And more than once I caught you whispering things like 'perfect plump ass' or 'so round and good' when we had sex or even in your sleep. So please don't play the weight card because this is ridiculous and you're totally fond of my plump butt."

His tirade finished, he took a deep breath, enjoying the speechless and ashamed expression on Makoto's face.

And it actually gave him a little idea.

"You know...If you make amend and show me how much you didn't mean those mean words and how much you actually like my round butt...I might share some of my chocolates with you."

Makoto's face turned from perplex to shocked then to shamefully excited. Ai grinned confidently. Maybe this little fight could turn really well for the both of them. Makoto craved for chocolates and him suddenly craved for a long day in bed...What ? In winter he needed human warmth. And little fight like this always needed reconciliation on the pillow.

"But it's up to you. I can totally understand you suddenly despise my fat ass and would not touch it for all the chocolate in the...Woaw !"

In a blink, he was lifted from the ground, strong arms supporting him. And large hands cupping his butt, fondling it expertly. Makoto looked breathless in a delicious kind of way. Ai smugly grinned at him, passing his arms around his neck.

"Well it seem you like it just fine hmm ? In this case, I guess I can indulge you a little sweet or two ?"

He managed to grab his calendar and took a chocolate from it. Then he pressed it against Makoto's lips and this one eargely accepted it. Ai giggled before leaning forward and kissing him open mouthed. The taste of chocolate sweetly meddled with Makoto's own flavor and they shared a long steamy kiss, desire slowly yet surely igniting their bodies.

"Come on." Ai whispered against Makoto's lips. "Let's go to bed. Plus I have some more ideas about how to use those chocolates."

Makoto flushed so hard he could compete with holly. Yet Ai never saw him rush like this to their bedroom. Makoto was really addicted to chocolate but Ai suspected him to be quite addicted to his butt too...


	6. Day Six : Christmas Tree

**Day Six : Christmas Tree**

Makoto was quietly reading a book, comfily settled on the couch and under a blanket, when he heard what sounded like muffled screams. Frowning, he put his book down on the coffee table,stood up and approached the front door. It was tenuous yet he he recognized his name being called by someone in distress. Immediatly, he opened the door and ran in the corridor. In the stairs, a big vegetal form was faltering and wavering back and forth, menacing to fall an roll down...Was it a fir ? God he loved those things.

"Makoto help me for god's sakes !"

Eyes widening, he finally noticed Ai behind the tree. His face was wincing in fear and annoyance, his thin frame having difficulties to carry the large burden. Makoto almost jumped in panic, quickly rejoining his boyfriend and grabbing the tree.

"Is that..."

"We'll talk after we carry this thing to the appartment." Ai retorted. "Now help me to lift it."

Makoto nodded and took hold of the plant, lifting it quite easily and dragging it to their door. Pushing it through the entrance was a bit more fastidious but they managed to do it. Once they got inside, tree laid against a wall, they took a deep breath.

"Okay so that's why you left so soon this morning ?" Makoto guessed, looking at his breathless boyfriend then at the pretty large christmas tree.

Ai shrugged and Makoto couldn't determine if his cheeks were rosy from the cold, the effort or his embarrassment.

"Why didn't you ask me to help you ? You were struggling in the stairs and if I didn't hear you, you might have fell down or hurt yourself."

"I wanted to make it a surprise." Ai pouted, avoiding his worried stare. "I always loved christmas trees and I know you like fir's scent so..."

Makoto's frown vanished and he sighed in relief.

"Okay, okay, that's really sweet of you but don't scare me like that again. I thought you were in distress and I panicked when I saw you struggling under this tree."

Ai squirmed sheepishly before sending him a timid smile.

"I know. But you like it right ?"

Makoto huffed a little but couldn't help the smile spreading on his lips. He grabbed Ai by the waist and snuggled him against his chest, nose nuzzling his silver hair. He smelt like fir, it was delightful. Makoto relished the mix of Ai's and the tree's scents.

"Yes I like it a lot. Thank you babe."

Ai made a victorious sound against his shirt before leaning back to look at him. Then he caught Makoto's face between his hands, warm cheeks against soft palm, and dragged him down in a sweet, pleased kiss.

After some minutes they parted and focused back their attention on the tree.

"Now the annoying part. We have to fit this thing somewhere it won't be in our way." Makoto sighed.

"Yep it's time to reorganize the furnitures." Ai chirped excitedly. Way too excitedly for such a tiring job.

"And this time you let me carry the heavy stuff." The brunette warned him, almost glaring at him.

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes, muttering something about him being an overworried mamakoto who was babying him, but Makoto eventually made him swear.  
>He loved his boyfriend's attentions, he loved the fact that he bought a christmas tree for him and wanted to make it a surprise and he loved his determination and bravery. But he loved him even more when not crushed and flattened under a tree or a furniture.<p> 


	7. Day Seven : Decorations

**Day Seven : Decorations**

"A bit more to the left...No, not this far it's going to fall down ! There, there ! Perfect !"

Ai clapped happily as Makoto finally stucked a soft golden star on top of the christmas tree. They spent the day decorating the appartment. They hung some garland on the walls, Makoto lifting Ai in his arms, teasingly pecking his belly when his shirt lifted up as he raised his arms. Ai gently slapped him several times for this but it was so worth it. Then they attacked the tree, putting little decorations on the branches as red and white baubles, tiny fake presents, little glass stars and thin silvered tinsel. A long fairy light was wrapped around the fir, illuminating it softly.

It was long and sometimes perilous but the result was most satisfying.

"We're done !" Ai chirped, improvising a little dance to celebrate their hard work.

Makoto smirked, discreetly searching behind the couch for something hidden there. Victorious, he wrapped his fingers around the object and dissimulated it in his back, sneaking behind Ai.

"Nope. There's still something we didn't take care of." He whispered in his ear, enjoying the way his boyfriend shivered.

Ai turned around, giving him a wondering look. With a smug grin, Makoto lifted the thing above them, revealing a small bundle of mistletoe. Ai's eyes widened before glinting yearningly too.

"How could you forget the most important decoration honey ?" Makoto asked teasingly.

"My bad. We better take care of this really quick then."

Then he was brought down, mouth smashed against greedy lips. Despise what he said about its importance, he threw the mistletoe away pretty carelessly. After all he had a better thing to keep his hands busy with.


	8. Day Eight : Snow

**Day Eight : Snow**

"Makoto ?"

"Hmmmm ?"

"Makoto !"

He rolled on the mattress, eyes still tightly closed to fight the brightness of the day. Following Ai's voice, he crawled toward him, groaning with satisfaction when his hand found a warm skin. Determined not to open his eyes and stay a little more in his comfy bed, he merely nuzzled Ai's body and let drowsiness overwhelm him again.

Until something icy dropped on his back, making him bristle in horror. In one second he was sitting on his ass, wide awake and facing a sheepish Ai. In his hand something white was quickly melting.

"It snowed that night. It's all white outside." He beamed, jumping on his feet to point at the window. There was, indeed, a thick layer of snow.

"W...What ? That's your excuse f...for freezing me to death ?!" Makoto retorted, tongue still coated by sleep.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes in front of his drama and focused back on the immaculate scenery. Then he grabbed the first clothes he could find and quickly put them on before throwing some at Makoto.

"Hey ! What...What are you.."

"Come on Mako ! Let's go outside !"

The brunette whined desesperatly but Ai totally ignored him, running in the living room to seek coat and boots. Resigned, Makoto sulkily picked a sweater.

OOo

Now that he was a bit more awake and filled with hot cocoa, he was in a better mood. Except that he still glared at his boyfriend from time to time, always spiteful about the way he awaken him.

Ai didn't seem to notice, way too busy with his beloved snow. It was kind of endearing, he sported the same face as an excited child and was spinning around under the tiny snowflakes who were still falling.

When his eyes met Makoto's fond ones, he gave him one of the brightest smile he ever saw on his face. Damn, if he was going to see him so gleeful everytime it snowed, maybe he didn't mind receiving some ice on his back that much...How that he was too forgiving and weak ? Have you seen his boyfriend ? Satan would crawl at his feet and kiss them in front of his angelic face.

They walked to the park near their appartment and Ai slowed down his pace to walk beside Makoto. His hand suddenly sneaked into his and, despise his tenderness for his lover, he couldn't help but tense and look around. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality and of the person who shared his life. But he knew not everyone was open-minded and some could even become violent and vicious toward them. He didn't want to compromise their security or tranquility.

"It's fine." Ai reassured him. "No one's around. I guess it's too early."

"Not too early for you to torture your poor boyfriend and drag his ass outside right ?" He groaned, half-pouting half-teasing.

Ai giggled guiltily and Makoto, after making sure no one could see them, kissed the top of his head. A buzzing sound in Ai's pocket made them jump in surprise. Both laughed at their stupidity when they realized it was only the younger's phone.

"Who is it ?"

"Nagisa. I invited him, Rei and Haru to went out with us to take breakfast."

"Why are you frowning ? Did they refused ?" Makoto inquired in front of Ai annoyed expression.

"No but he said they will meet us in the park. I wanted to be alone with you for a while." He explained, head leaning against his shoulder.

"You had me for yourself a whole week. You can share a bit can't you ?" Makoto reasoned him, secretly really happy about his boyfriend possessiveness.

Ai petulantly shook his head, a tiny smile showing he wasn't really mad but still a bit frustrated. Makoto couldn't resist and stopped, turning Ai toward him to peck his forehead, his nose, his cheek. With a fond giggle Ai kissed his lips. Then they cuddled for a moment, Ai's warm breath tickling his neck. The scenery was awfully romantic. The whole park silent and coated in feathery snow. The trees, the benches, the small pond, all was drowned in shining white. It was so quiet, like the whole world was under a layer of cotton who absorbed any sound.

Then all romantic ideas vanished from his mind when he noticed a bush near them. And the thick snow covering it. He briefly glanced at Ai who was still nuzzling his neck, face hidden in his coat. Then a sinful smile spreaded on his lips and his tentative hand reached for it.

Both shame and pleasure filled him when Ai screamed. Panic-stricken, he was trying to take off the snow sliding under his collar, all the way down his back. His face tensed, eyes shutting tightly and he ceased to move, apparently waiting for the icy substance to melt. When he opened his eyes again, he was glaring at Makoto with murderous intentions.

"It was only payback." The latter shrugged, suddenly deeply regretting his little revenge.

He didn't have time to react that Ai tackled him ont the floor. Fortunately his fall wasn't too harsh, snow acting like a cushion.

"Pay for your crime !"

An handful of snow was plastered on his neck and he screamed. Above him Ai was smirking victoriously, already preparing another serving. This time he didn't let him. Jerking his hips, he pushed Ai off of him and reversed their position. Now looking down at his boyfriend, he prepared a snowball, ready to fight back. But Ai used the ultimate weapon. The imploring eyes and the begging pout.

"That's...That's not fair !" Makoto complained, unable to accomplish his revenge.

Ai smiled innocently. Sprawled in the snow like this, silver hair meddling perfeclty with the white and snowflakes scattered accross his face, he looked angelic. Makoto couldn't harm his sweet and beautiful angel. No he wasn't weak, have you ever seen his boyfriend being angelic and looking at him with adoration ? No ? Then you won't understand the delightful torture and dilemna it was in this situation.

As he slowly dropped his snowball, Ai's lips spreaded in a grateful smile. Makoto tried to glare at him but he was unable to resist to this face. Soon he was grinning back, an hand caressing Ai's cheek. And eventually their little fight turned into a nice and sweet make-out session. Makoto softly pressing his lips against Ai's one.

"Hey lovebirds ! You have a bedroom with silky sheets and tons of toys for this no ? Not that I mind, in contrary, but you might shock some people with all this torrid sexual tension."

They parted clumsily, looking up to see that Nagisa, Rei and Haru were coming in their direction. It was of course the blond one who spoke, a mischevious grin on his lips. Rei only flushed, embarassed by either his boyfriend behavior, either the position Ai and Makoto were in some minutes before. Haru merely nodded at them, not bothered at all.  
>The two lovers sighed in annoyance. Why did they have such friends ? Always coming at the wrong moment. They finally made a truce and were having a really good reconciliation, couldn't they wait an hour or two before bursting on their private moment like that ?<p>

They sat but before Makoto could stand up, Ai caught his hand and leaned toward his ear.

"On three we charge Nagisa ?" He suggested, a sly smirk on his face.

Makoto's didn't took long to give his answer and assess the situation and their chances. With a twin smirk he pecked Ai lips and whispered.

"One..."


	9. Day Nine : Booking Problems

**I really wasn't sure about this one. it's mostly based about how japaneses spend christmas. In Japan it's not a familial holiday but more of a couple day. People take their date to fancy restaurants or romantic outing. And apparently it's an hell to book a table, most people do it in november even if they didn't find a partner yet. **

**Please continue to send me suggestion, I'm not an idea factory and a little help and support would be nice ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Day Nine : Booking Problems<strong>

"Fuck !"

Ai jumped on his chair, his pencil slipping on his sketchbook and accidentally tracing a line on it. Not only because the exclamation was loud and pulled him out of his thought, but also because it was shocking to hear Makoto swearing like this. The worst he ever let out was a "shit" when he burned himself while cooking. He immediatly stood up and hurried to the living room, not worrying about his wasted page. If Makoto was cursing, something wrong must have happened. He found him sitting on the couch, face hidden in his hands.

"Makoto ?" He called, cautiously.

He approached quietly, taking place beside him. But his boyfriend refused to look at him or answer.

"Mako ?" He insisted, carefully putting an hand on his shoulder and brushing it tenderly. "What's wrong ?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone." The brunette groaned.

Ai ignored the budding sorrow spreading in his chest. He always hated when people pushed him away. He was way too used to it and when his lover was doing the same it was truly horrible. Yet he knew Makoto wasn't like this, Makoto didn't want him to disappear and he didn't hate him. That's why he shouldn't be upset about that.

"Please tell me what's wrong ? I'm worried about you."

The older sighed deeply, shoulders dropping. Then he finally deigned to look up at him. His eyes were hardly restraining tears and he seemed extremely frustrated.

"What happened honey ?" Ai asked one more time.

"What happened is that every restaurant or hotel is full for Christmas and I have nowhere nice to take you to."

Ai felt himself smiling against his own will. Makoto looked very upset yet he couldn't help but be endeared. He didn't even knew he planned to take him out and he found it quite romantic.

"That's fine love, I don't care." He tried to kiss him but Makoto brutally stood up.

"That's not fine ! Of course you care, after all you're used to fancy places and nice outing with the kind of family you have ! A cheap Christmas at home must sound stupid for you."

A bit taken aback, Ai stared at him for a minute with perplexity. And a bit of pain too.

"Okay, I'm going to do like you said nothing about my family because I know you didn't mean it. But I'm sincere, it's fine. You know I think mom know some people in Tokyo and I can contact them to..."

"To what ? Take everything in charge once again and make me feel like a loser ? " Makoto cut him, voice full of sarcasm. "I don't want you to pity me and show your money and connections in my face for the umpteenth time okay ? I know you're superior to me socially speaking no need to remind it to me."

This time Ai reacted. Jumping on his feet, he faced his unusually aggressive boyfriend.

"Calm down Makoto ! I'm not pitying you or trying to make you feel bad ! I'm simply offering help ! Why are you so mean about it ?!"

"Because you're taking me out, making me surprise, giving me present all the time ! And the only time I have to plan something for you I fuck it up ! I was totally distracted by exams and forgot to book a table earlier ! And now it's been a week since I'm trying to find some nice place to take you to without result ! I'm exhausted, I'm angry and I'm a freaking lame boyfriend ! And I'm still surprised that you still want someone who can only offer you an evening before the tv and a cheap yule log !"

A long silence followed his rant, only disturbed by Makoto's heavy breathing. Ai looked at him with stupefaction. Then, his upset feeling came back, suffocating him. He didn't know his boyfriend felt like that. He didn't know he felt this kind of inferiority because he was less wealthy than him. He didn't know he considered himself lame because of it. But what hurt the most was that he might thought Ai was so vain that he wouldn't want him because of this. What kind of stupidity was that ?

"I...I think I should go to bed."

He was feeling really tired suddenly and he wanted to flee away from the conflict. It was so rare for the two of them to fight like that, that Makoto's screams felt almost like a slap.

Realization hit the older's face. His features immediatly softened, guilt submerging his eyes.

"Ai, I...I'm sorry I..."

"Goodnight. Take the time to calm down before you join me please."

He had to refrain himself from crying. He was way too sensitive. Fighting was normal for couples, he had to handle it with dignity and not use the pity card on his boyfriend.

He walked to the bedroom and quickly slided under the covers, allowing one single tear to roll down his cheek.

However sleep wouldn't come. His head was too full of questions. Was Makoto really annoyed by his family status ? Was he feeling like he had to prove himself or something ? Was he tired of it ? Was he tired of him ? He should stop torturing himself already...He should sleep and hope Makoto would be in a better mood tomorrow. And would chase his worries away by denying them. But he couldn't, instead his head was producing a mess of questions, keeping him awake for what seemed hours. Stupid Makoto, how could he...

"Ai ?"

Oh. Makoto was back. He heard him step into the room and felt the bed sink under his weight. Yet he refused to answer, he didn't want his shaky voice to betray him.

"Sweetie ? Sweetie I'm sorry..." He sounded apologetic and suddenly a hand softly brushed his cheek.

He released a relieved sigh but continued to feign sleeping. Beside him Makoto seemed to lie down. And he kept on talking and apologizing.

"I didn't want to yell, I'm not mad at you. It's just that...I had time to plan this and I still managed to ruin everything. I wanted to take you out and offer you the most romantic night ever and instead we are going to stay home. I feel so lame right now you don't even know...Sometimes...Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. You're perfect, for my birthday some weeks ago you invited me to have lunch in a chocolate shop, it was amazing. I wanted to be as perfect for you. I'm sorry."

Then he shut up and Ai hesitated a second before timidly opening his eyes. Makoto was gazing at him, sorrow clear in his eyes. He smiled sadly when he noticed the younger was awake.

"Oh...hello there..."

Ai couldn't help but shyly grin at him. After all Makoto kind of made amend for his previous harsh words. And he could totally understand him, they shared a big flaw, they lacked confidence and they often belittled themselves. Ai often considered himself not perfect enough so he could totally empathize with his lover. So he decide to forget and forgive. It was how fight were settled down right ? By leaving your pride aside when it was needed and listen to the other ?

"You're perfect enough for me Makoto." He whispered, hands cupping the other's jaw. "You're kind, caring, reliable. And I love you. I don't ask for more. As for Christmas, I find the idea of dinner at home really intimate and romantic. Less people, more fun." He joked lightly, hoping to lift Makoto's mood.

"You're saying this to please me." He retorted, yet a tired smile spread on his lips.

"Not at all, you know I'm incapable to lie."

Makoto caught his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it lovingly.

"Did you mean it ? What you said about...my family ?" He dared to ask, biting his lips in apprehension.

The older frowned, shame painting his face.

"No. Well...Sometimes I'm a little embarassed by the fact that you pay more often than me. You have more money than me Ai, that's a fact and I'm not jealous or rancorous about it. But I wish I could do as much for you as you're doing for me."

"Oh honey, that's not all about the material things. I prefer your little attentions, it means more to me. For example I will be really pleased if on Christmas you cook for me, set a nice table and mood by yourself and pour me a glass of wine before pushing me down and making me love the whole night." He suggested with a flirty tone. His eyes were starting to feel heavy but he still had some energy to tease his man.

In the semi darkness he could see Makoto flush and grin, thrilled at the prospect.

"Okay then. I guess I can do that."

"You're so good to me." Ai purred, using his last reserve of energy to snuggle against Makoto and peck him on the lips. "I'm happy with you, you're perfect for me don't forget it ever again please."

"Okay..." Makoto muttered, passing a possessive arm around him.

"Now let's go to bed. I think we both need rest."

The brunette merely hummed and they drifted in a remedial and appeasing sleep.

The morning after Makoto woke him up by tracing a line of peck from under his jaw to his ear.

"Guess what love ?"

Ai blinked drowsily, noticing his boyfriend bright smile and excited eyes.

"What ?" He said groggily.

"I got a call from my mom this morning. And when I talked to her about...what happened last night..."

Makoto was hesitant but Ai didn't blame him for it, he knew how close to his mom he was, often asking her for advices.

"And my uncle who live in the mountain, near an onsen place, proposed to leave her the place for christmas. He's going away with his girlfriend for a week. Mom refused but she said I could ask him and..."

Beginning to understand where all of this was leading to, Ai smiled widely.

"We're going in your uncle's house for Christmas ?"

Makoto leaned down and kissed him fiercely.

"We're spending Christmas all alone in a chalet in the mountains, yes."

And Makoto thought he wasn't perfect, what a lovely dummy.


End file.
